Meeting You
by peachybear671
Summary: Meeting band junkie Soul E. Evans changed her life forever. May change title later on! ;3
Just like all the fierce heroines in my books I decided to be insanely brave for one moment that would change my life forever.

Ever heard of the infamous feeling known as love. I certainly do. It hit me so hard it felt like I'd been run over by a train, TWICE! Love is confusing, messy, and rather complicated so as any sensual person would do I decided to stay away from it, but unfortunately for me that didn't exactly go as planned. The love thing all started with a boy named Soul Eater Evans. As soon as I gave one look at him my heart gave away.

The day I met him my friends dragged me off to a concert from a band called Resonance. I'm not really into music at all, except maybe the techno genre, not that I'd ever tell anybody that. The moment when the lead guitarist came on band I was stunned. He was by far the handsomest man I'd ever seen in my life. He looked different from other guys, but in a good way. His skin was olive-toned and went with his crimson eyes. He had a lean muscular build and white hair that went in all different directions. The oddest thing about him though were his shark like teeth. When he grinned on stage I nearly melted into a pile of goop on the concert hall floor.

The first few songs they played were alright, but didn't really fancy me, but after about three songs in the lights went out for about five minutes and a red iridescent glow suddenly filled the stage. In the middle of the platform stood a large grand piano. The man came out suddenly and he was changed into a red pinstripe suit. He walked over to the piano without saying a single word.

Then music filled the drafty concert arena. I never had heard anything like it before. I've never really understood music, but this was something that sounded soothing to me. His playing had dark tones which gave the music depth and emotion. The sound was drawing me in and the melody nearly overtook me, but then he stopped. Right in the middle of the song. He had a disgusted look on his face and rushed out off the stage. The announcer ran out and quickly muttered that that had been an original score by Soul Evans and that they were experiencing some technical difficulties.

About thirty minutes passed before the band came back on, but this time Soul wasn't on the stage.

I bet "technical difficulties" really meant that they kicked the Soul guy out.

After he left I felt bored during the songs and felt no connection to them whatsoever compared to that original score. Their songs began to irritate me. They sounded fake. If there was one thing I hated it was everything seemed fake. Fake, the perfect word to describe my Papa.

I told my friends I needed a bathroom break so I could make a quick break for it. They were too into the concert to pick up on my little plan to ditch.

I was overwhelmed by relief when I finally left. I decided that I needed a few shots so I headed down to a nearby pub.

Right when I entered the door My eyes caught the white hair and olive skin of a certain someone.

I considered approaching him or rather just getting the hell out of their. Being me curiosity overtook me. I wanted to know why he was at a local pub and not performing with his band, so I took the seat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Maka."

No response from him. Apparently he never heard of a thing called manners.

"I went to your concert."

All I managed to get was a scowl, but then he spoke up to my surprise.

"Then why are _you_ here."

"Cause' I couldn't take it anymore honestly."

His scowl turned into a frown.

"It was really that bad?"

"No, just when you weren't there."

After realizing what I said I turned a bright shade of red, but it was worth it when I saw a look of amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you were there the songs sounded real. My favorite was your original piece. I don't really listen to music nor do I really understand it all that much, but your music sounded out of this world. The dark tones gave the music depth and emotion. The melody drew me in. Your song was something I've never heard before."

He then just burst out laughing.

"Really, huh."

"Hey why are you laughing?! I was just trying to be friendly."

My cheeks puffed out. This always happened when I got pouty.

"The names Soul. Yours?"

On his face this time was no frown or scowl, but the grin that swept me off my feet when I first met him.

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

He then shook my hand and we sat together that night talking about the craziest ideas and oddest topics. Till we had to leave. We exchanged numbers and parted our separate ways.

After that night and months following he became my best friend.


End file.
